


Glühwürmchen

by Schattentaenzerin



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Deutsch | German, F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/pseuds/Schattentaenzerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die Glühwürmchen sind nun das Einzige, was sie noch miteinander verbindet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glühwürmchen

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fireflies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/432764) by [LittleTayy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTayy/pseuds/LittleTayy). 



> Ich habe mich dafür entschieden die englischen Namen für Dreamy/Grumpy (Brummär) beizubehalten, da ich keine Idee habe wie RTL diesen Charakter auf Deutsch nennen wird.

Die Glühwürmchen würden von nun immer eine Bedeutung für sie haben. Etwas mehr als nur die Schönheit des irdischen Gefildes. Für sie werden die Glühwürmchen immer die Erinnerungen an Dreamy, ihren geliebten Zwerg, beinhalten.  
  
Sie sitzt auf einer Wolke, ihren Kopf auf ihre Hand aufgestützt und blickt hinunter auf das Dorf unter ihr. Es ist das gleiche Dorf auf das sie und Dreamy herunter geblickt hatten als sie oben auf dem Hügel gesessen hatten. Sie wollte nichts mehr als zu Dreamy gehen und ihn überzeugen mit ihr fortzusegeln. Leider hatte die blaue Fee ihr sogar strengstens verboten nach ihm zu sehen und sie wusste einfach, dass sie ihr gehorchen musste.  
  
Es brach jedoch ihr Herz zu wissen, dass Dreamy dort unten genauso litt wie sie hier oben. Sie konnte nicht verstehen warum sie nicht zusammen sein konnten, war es Zwergen und Feen nicht auch erlaubt zu lieben? Warum wurde ihr Herzenswunsch nicht erfüllt wie diese von den Leuten, denen sie Wünsche erfüllte? Es war nicht fair, aber anscheinend funktionierte diese Welt so.

 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

 

Grumpy grunzte als seine Spitzhacke mit einem harten Stein vor ihm kollidierte. Er war grantig, wütend oder welches andere aggressive Wort dir einfallen konnte und es war alles nur wegen dieser blöden, blauen Fee. Er hatte vom ersten Augenblick, als er Nova gesehen hatte, gewusst, dass er niemals zulassen würde das etwas sie verletzte und er wusste, es würde sie tief verletzen ihre Flügel zu verlieren.  
  
Er hatte sich niemals vorgestellt, dass es ihr genauso wehtun würde ihren gemeinsamen Traum aufzugeben. Trotzdem blieb er standfest in seiner Entscheidung, sie beide so sehr zu verletzen das es keine Hoffnung auf Heilung gab, und hoffte nur, dass sie ihm eines Tages verzeihen konnte. Über Nova und ihre geteilte, hoffnungslose Romanze nachzudenken, ließ ihn nur härter unglücklich auf den schwarzen Stein einschlagen.  
  
Seufzend hielt Grumpy für einen Augenblick inne und sah sich seine arbeitenden Zwergenbrüder um ihn herum an. Er stand still und dachte an die wunderschönen Glühwürmchen, die sie beobachtet hatten und wie er niemals zuvor so etwas gesehen hatte. Er wollte so verzweifelt gerne zurück auf diesen Hügel gehen und wieder die Glühwürmchen beobachten.  
  
Sich dort hinsetzen, die wunderhübschen Kreaturen ansehen und sich dadurch vorstellen, dass Nova bei ihm war. Er könnte sich all die Abenteuer vorstellen, die sie auf seinem Boot hatten haben können, wenn er nur mutiger gewesen wäre. An all diese Dinge zu denken, die hätten sein können, machte ihn nur traurig und wütend, weswegen er seine träumerischen Gedanken abschüttelte, seine Spitzhacke packte und wieder voll Wut den schwarzen Stein attackierte.

 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

 

Niedergeschlagen betrachtete Nova die Wolken um sie herum und bemerkte, dass keine der anderen Feen da waren. Als sie realisierte, dass sie vollkommen alleine war, kam ihr der Gedanken, dass sie hinab auf die Erde steigen konnte und niemand würde es wissen. Durch diesem Einfall aufgemuntert, umspielte ein Lächeln ihre Lippen als sie sich von ihrem Sitz hoch oben auf ihrer Wolke erhob und wegflog.

 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

 

Die Nacht war dunkel und klar als Grumpy seinen Weg zur Spitze des Hügels machte. Als er hochsah, erblickte er keine einzige Wolke, die den wunderschönen Anblick auf die Glühwürmchen behindern würde. Er hatte es zur Lichtung geschafft, wo er und Nova ihre Pläne des gemeinsamen Wegrennens gemacht hatten.  
  
Zum ersten Mal seit Tagen lächelte er, als er die tausend wunderschönen Glühwürmchen sah, die den Nachthimmel erhellten. Er stand da und beobachtete sie für einen endlosen Moment in dem er an das Leben und das Glück, das er hätte haben können, dachte. Als er höher in den Himmel sah, erblickte er einen Stern, der quer über den dunklen Nachthimmel schoss und bevor er wusste, was er tat, sprach er.  
  
"Ich wünsche mir das Leben, dass Nova und ich hätten haben können", flüsterte er hoch in den Himmel und hoffte verzweifelt trotz der Hoffnungslosigkeit, dass sein Wunsch erhört wurde.

 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

 

Nova blieb weiterhin versteckt als sie über die Erdoberfläche schwebte. Dreamy war da und sah sich genauso wie sie die Glühwürmchen an, aber sie konnte sich ihm nicht offenbaren. Ihr Herz schmerzte, als sie in die Richtung wie er sah und die Sternschnuppe erblickte, an die er seinen Wunsch gerichtet hatte. Eine Träne rollte über ihre Wange als sie seinen Wunsch hörte und als Antwort flüsterte: "Ich wünsche mir das auch Dreamy, ich wünsche es mir auch..."  
  
Ende


End file.
